Never Called
by ariviand
Summary: Take on the series of calls Alec made to Magnus, before leaving for Alicante in City of Glass. Retrospective.
1. Nagging

_So I decided to sit back and reread parts of **Call Me** today. I really miss writing it. The other fics are fun and all, but it's nothing like my first. My favorite. Anyway, it got me thinking: all of the missing scenes I fudged in Call Me were just one interpretation on what might have/could have happened between Alec and Magnus during that very short time-frame. Alec seemed pretty heated about the fact that Magnus didn't return his phone calls, in that scene in the square in City of Glass._

_Made me wonder, what if there was more to it? What if, instead of the fluffy storyline I wrote, they'd actually gone further? All the more reason for Alec to be pissed off that the warlock wouldn't return his phone calls. So that's where my mind is right now. Just playing with the idea. See where it goes._

* * *

**Call #1**

Saturday 1:15 p.m.

"Magnus?"

Just the sound of his name did strange things to his stomach. The hand that wasn't holding the cell phone fisted, and Alec clenched his eyes shut, trying not to bite his lower lip. Nervous habit. He often woke from nightmares with his teeth embedded in his lower lip. That might explain away that particular scar – the groove matched perfectly, when he bit down.

"Are you asleep?" Alec asked, breathing in sharply. He was trying not to think about waking up in Magnus's king-sized bed, opening his eyes to the unexpected glare of the sun shining bright in his face. They had forgotten to close the curtains all the way, the night before. His skin tingled from the warmth of the new day's sun, even though the comforter had slipped down, riding low on his hips.

Shifting his cheek against the pillow, he squinted until Magnus came into focus, the warlock still asleep within reach beside him. His face was partially obscured by his hair. It fanned the pillow, loose and straight and silky. Alec had watched a few strands rise and fall, puffed up by the warlock's even breathing. Like him, Magnus was naked to the waist. And beyond, the canary-yellow comforter exposing one bare hip, the light golden tan broken up by four ink-like smudges of blackish-blue. Like the stains Alec got on the the ouside of his pinky whenever he wrote in pen.

Bruises, Alec realized with chagrin. His hand had left a mark there. He didn't realize he'd been so rough. At the time, Magnus hadn't complained. To the contrary, he had gripped Alec's shoulders, and moaned encouragement, the poignant sound radiating heat down his back, following the path of sweat trails to the base of his spine.

Alec moistened his lips, clearing his throat. He was still on the line with Magnus's voice mail. How much time had passed in silence, before he snapped out it? He'd been haunted by the memory all day.

He hadn't wanted to leave when he did, but it was growing late and Magnus wouldn't wake up. Even when Alec climbed out of bed, sore and stiff, and moved quietly around the room picking up articles of clothing (and almost stepping over a screeching Chairman Meow in the process), Magnus didn't move. Not even when Alec's cell went off - it was Isabelle, checking up on him.

If Magnus could sleep through all that, he must be really tired. So Alec chose not to wake him. He didn't have the heart to disturb his rest, when he was obviously in need.

Five hours later, after arguing with himself back and forth, Alec decided to make the call. He figured Magnus might be up by now, and he wanted to explain.

He also wanted to see him again.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Alec ducked his head, shielding his eyes in embarrassment. There was no one in the room to see, but he shook his head, feeling stupid.

"OK. Bye." Biting his lip, he removed the phone from his ear and closed it, hanging up.


	2. Need

**Call #2**

Saturday 11:10pm

"Hi."

Alec swallowed, closing his eyes. Even though he was leaving another message after the beep, he tried to imagine Magnus's voice saying something in response. Maybe drawling 'hello' or saying his name.

Sometimes he called him Alexander - usually when he was making that face, his brow puckered, lips pursed, as if to say 'you know better, shadowhunter.' It was his way of calling Alec out on something, trying to tell him he was being ridiculous without having to say it.

Alec was prone to overreaction, where Magnus was concerned. And he was trying so damned hard not to overract now. Magnus hadn't returned his phone call. After last night, well, he thought Magnus would be leaping at the chance to ask him over again.

Alec bit his lip, starting to worry.

What if Magnus wasn't so eager to see him? Maybe there was something he missed. It's not like he was thinking clearly. All of the blood that normally would have been fueling his brain, well, it was a little busy below the waist. And heating up his face.

In fact, his entire body had been on fire, for a very prolonged period of time. He woke up in the middle of the night, brushing Magnus's naked thigh, and the heat rushed back in, hyper aware of another presence in bed. But it was kind of hard to escape - Magnus was so very tall, and even though the bed was roomy, Magnus insisted on curling up with Alec even in his sleep. If Alec tried to roll over onto his back, Magnus unconsciously shifted closer to his side, draping his long arm across the shadowhunter's chest. When Alec tried to draw up his knees and shift to the other side, Magnus scooted closer until they were spooning.

Why was he trying so hard to pull away, when hours before, he had strove so hard to satisfy the urge to be as close to Magnus as possible? He couldn't probe deep enough, couldn't stay inside him as long as he liked.

He had never experienced anything so...well, incredible. Profound. And scary. It was so scary, Alec had the worst time falling asleep.

He'd made love to Magnus Bane. A warlock, a Downworlder. Another guy. And what's more, he didn't regret it. Not one single, hot second. That's what frightened the shit out of him.

If anyone suspected, he would have to deny it. It would have to be their secret. The kisses, he could justify as juvenile experientation. Curiosity, giving into Magnus's constant persuasion.

But having sex with him, Magnus hadn't goaded him into that. Even though it was his first time, Alec knew perfectly well what was happening. He knew where it was leading as each layer of clothing was peeled away, and they joined together in nothing but hot skin and cool sweat. And he hadn't for a moment asked Magnus to stop. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want it to end.

Pretending it never happened, just the idea made his stomach twist. And Magnus would be furious.

_No, he won't. He'll understand._

Maybe. But why would I deserve that?

_He'd do anything for you._

I know. But that's not the same thing.

Alec sighed. "I miss you," he managed after a pause, running his fingers back through his hair.

That was a big understatement. If Alec closed his eyes and concentrated, he could see the unfamiliar flush on Magnus's face. Without any of the makeup or the glitter, Alec could distinguish the heat in his cheeks. It looked nice.

_Nice?_ Magnus would taunt him.

Beautiful, Alec amended. He looked beautiful. And human.

Well, half-human at any rate.

_I don't care. It doesn't matter. I don't even think about that._

"Will you call me back when you get this? I'd like to talk to you. I'll wait up a little longer by the phone."

Click.


End file.
